Iron Fist: Black Tiger Steals Heart
"Black Tiger Steals Heart" is the tenth episode of season one of the martial arts action series Iron Fist, which is based upon a comic book character of the same name, who appears in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Peter Hoar with a script written by Quinton Peeples. All episodes from season one of the series premiered on the Netflix instant streaming video service on March 17th, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Iron Fist was created by executive producer and writer Scott Buck. The series is based on the Marvel Comics character of Danny Rand, who was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. The character was introduced in ''Marvel Premiere'' #15 in May, 1974. * Ward Meachum does not appear in this episode. * This is the third appearance of Bakuto, who is revealed to be an antagonist in this episode. He appeared last in "The Mistress of All Agonies". * This is the final appearance of Lawrence Wilkins. He is shot in the head and killed by Harold Meachum in this episode. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Kyle, who is Harold Meachum's assistant. Meachum beats Kyle to death in "The Mistress of All Agonies". His body is partially visible inside of a fish tank in this episode. * Actor Ramon Rodriguez also used to star on the 2011 remake of Charlie's Angels, which also starred Rachael Taylor who also played Trish Walker on Marvel's Jessica Jones. * Actress Lauren LaVera has extensive martial arts training including Taekwon-Do, Jiu Jitsu, Kun Khmer, Wushu, and Muay Thai as well as studied boxing, kick-boxing, weapon and firearms training. * This is the first appearance of someone possessing the power of the Iron Fist other than Danny Rand. In the 1948 video, the Iron Fist has two glowing hands where as Danny only uses one. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a martial arts discipline. * The drug that Ward Meachum is addicted to is called Steel Serpent. It is supposedly made from the bones of the Immortal Dragon of K'un-Lun. * The monks that raised Danny Rand are known as the Order of the Crane Mother. * Feelings of great anger can dilute one's chi energy, which is why Danny Rand cannot summon the iron fist at the Hand Compound. * The Chinese soldiers seen in the 1948 footage are the People's Liberation Army. Quotes * Madame Gao: I'm treating you with respect by being who I truly am. Not everyone around you does the same. Crew * Laray Mayfield, CSA - Casting * Julie Schubert, CSA - Casting * Evan Perazzo - Producer * Cristine Chambers - Co-producer * Pat Charles - Supervising producer * Tamara Becher-Wilkinson - Supervising producer * Quinton Peeples - Co-executive producer * Ian Stokes - Co-executive producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * John Dahl - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Alison Engel - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Scott Buck - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Tom Lieber - Co-producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Matthew O'Brien - Co-producer * Keira Morrisette - Co-producer See also